The Lost Twin
by deadflo
Summary: AU STORY Uchiha Sasuke lost his twin at the age of six, during a family picnic. No one knew if she was still alive or not. Now six years later she returns back to Konoha. ON HOLD!


**The Lost Twin **

_By: ffgirl07 _

**Chapter one**

I do _NOT _own **NARUTO**! But I do OWN the made-up characters

Note: Takes place after the Chuunin Exams, also it doesn't really follow the original storyline of the anime/manga of Naruto and the characters in here pretty much have different personalities.

_Summary:_ Uchiha Sasuke lost his twin at the age of six, during a family picnic. No one knew if she was still alive or not. Now six years later she returns back to Konoha. Will the villagers and Sasuke recognize her? And what's this, she seems to not remember her past..

_"Flashback" _

A boy with black shot hair tinged blue in the highlights of the sun and dark blue eyes walked out of the academy. He had just come out of a meeting with his team. He had on a t-shirt the same color as his eyes, tan-white short pants, ninja shoes and a Konoha headband. While walking to his apartment, the young Ninja took out a golden necklace from his pocket and put it around his neck.

_Onee-san, where are you? I know that you're not dead yet; I can still feel your presence around me. If you did die, I could have felt that I had lost something in me_, he thought, while a flashback about what happened six years ago invaded his mind.

_Flashback -_**Six Years Ago **

"Sasuke, come over here!" said a girl with long black braided hair

"Meiko. I don't think we should go over there. The river seems too dangerous."

"Don't be scared. I promise I won't fall down."

"'Kay..."

The twins walked to the river while holding each other's hands tightly. As they got closer the twins began to walk faster to see the creek. They used to love seeing that river because every time their brother and father took them there they'd see fish jumping out from the raging waters. When they'd finally arrived to the riverside, the twins put their hands in the water, making the stream rush through their fingers. While he was distracted, Sasuke didn't see his twin suddenly lose her balance and fall into water. She was then washed away quickly by the speeding current, though as she sped away she was lucky enough to have grabbed a hold of a rock.

"MEIKO, CALM DOWN! NO MATTER WHAT, DON'T LET GO! I'M GOING TO GET HELP," Sasuke shouted, obviously in a panic. He took one last glance at her then he turned and sped off, knowing he didn't have much time before she would be lost forever.

_'I just hope she can hold on long enough for me to get back,' _he thought, desperately trying not to be overcome by tears of fear and dismay.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Onii-Chan! Help me! Meiko is in the river; she fell down! We need to hurry before she's washed away!"

"Nani!" A boy with long black hair jumped to his feet.

"Hurry! We need to get there fast! She won't last long!"

The Uchihas rushed to the river, leaving their picnic things laying on a red long cloth filled with various foods. When they'd arrived at the river, Meiko was still clinging to the rock for her life, her hair plastered to her face and head. The boy with long black hair jumped to the rock and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Meiko! Don't let go of my hand."

"Itachi!"

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of this. Just calm down; don't cry."

He had begun to pull her up, but he slipped down the rock slightly, almost losing the grip he had on Meiko's small hand. He let out a small cry, believing that he had lost her, but he quickly noticed her hand was still in his, clinging for her life. He tried to steady himself on the rock, but it was no use, he was slipping.

"Onii-san, let go of my hand," Meiko said calmly, her hand was flexing open and closed trying to free herself from his grip.

"Nani? Iie!"

"I know you can't save me. So save yourself, Itachi," she said in a whisper, her face turned down in shame towards the roar of the water. She could feel it harder now, it felt like needles piercing her skin.

"No, everyone will never forgive me!"

"They will! Just tell them that I told you to let go of me for your safety. Your life should always come first. ITACHI _LET GO OF ME_!" she screamed, pressing long nails into his skin, sending a long shock of pain up his arm.

Itachi cried out at the scouring sting and immediately released her. It has all happened so fast, the screaming, the pain and the loss…it was all his fault, a foreshadowing of the guilt to come.

Moments later, after struggling to climb out of the river, Itachi rushed back to his family and told them everything. He was ashamed of himself, oh how he wished he could've held onto her for just a little longer, she was gone now, never to return. Luckily they understood that it wasn't his fault because they knew it from the start, but the worry was that he would blame himself not taking into account that no one had ever survive that river, not once had a Shinobi been saved from the roughly dangerous waterway by their comrades, some believed the river was even cursed with the mind of the enemy.

_End of Flashback _

"Sasuke-kun." called a girl with pink long hair and beautiful pale-green eyes

"Leave me alone," he replied coldly and continued on his way to his apartment. The girl with pink hair just watched him go. She wished he wasn't so cold to her, She sighed, shrugging and not willing to bother him any longer with her petty crush for this moment in time. She turned her back to the direction he had gone in and continued on in a different way.

* * *

**A/N:** I will love to thank my lovely beta-readers and hope you all reviews... 

**UPDATE:** Not sure when, but I'm still writing the story, it's just that I don't have time to update in and find me a new beta-reader for this story.


End file.
